


leaving my love behind

by chilli_by_svt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilli_by_svt/pseuds/chilli_by_svt
Summary: Вернон приемный сын в своей семье, у него не было метки при рождении, такие люди, обычно, будут страдать всю жизнь, и не найдут своего места.У Сынквана имя «Хансоль» под сердцем, и желание быть рядом с Верноном в каждой клетке его тела.Он называет это дружбой.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	leaving my love behind

**Author's Note:**

> [beta(◍•ᴗ•◍)](https://twitter.com/llanacriss?s=09)

Сколько он себя помнил, «родители» всегда были честны с ним: всегда говорили о том, чего ждут от него, выражали свое недовольство, хвалили за успехи во всех начинаниях. Они никогда не обманывали его, называли себя его лучшими друзьями и от него требовали того же. Поэтому Вернон совсем не удивился, что в одну из зим, когда за окном тихо падал снег, а в камине трещали дрова, отец пригласил его на разговор. Они любили беседовать о прочитанных Верноном книгах, о вещах, что интересовали юного Чхве. Ему было десять, когда отец открыл черную папку и протянул ему.

Свидетельство об усыновлении.  
Он был совсем не глупым ребенком, видел то, как похожи родители и его старший брат. Всегда хотел дойти до сути. И вот наконец-то узнал.

После того момента мало что изменилось, он по-прежнему считал людей, вырастивших его, своими родителями, а мальчика, который, сколько помнил себя Вернон, постоянно был рядом, своим братом.  
Сынчоль помогал ему с уроками и впервые привел с собой на тренировку баскетбольной команды, назвав своим преемником. Познакомил его с миром настоящей дружбы и «подарил» преданных людей рядом. А потом оставил его одного, уехав за своим соулмейтом в другую страну.  
К семнадцати годам Вернон нашел ответы почти на все мучающие его вопросы. Оставалось два.

Баскетбольный мяч, шурша по прорезиненной площадке, подкатился к сидящему на земле Вернону и ударился об его скрещенные ноги. Сынкван, смеясь над удивленным взглядом друга, подбежал к парню и поднял мяч.

— Ты заснул? — Бу протянул Вернону руку.

— Задумался, — почесав затылок, Чхве принял помощь и поднялся на ноги. — Вдруг понял, что отсутствие Сынчоля слишком ощутимо.

— Вы давно не виделись, — Сынкван пожал плечами.

— Полгода уже.

— Он нашел его? — Сынкван медленно бил по подскакивающему мячу, выстукивая ритм.

— Ага, — Вернон грустно кивнул, вспоминая об абсолютно чистой коже у себя под сердцем. Месте, где у Сынчоля высечено имя Джонхана, а у Сынквана — имя его соулмейта. Хансоль.  
Вернон всем сердцем ненавидел все это.

— Ты снова задумался.

Они оказались у баскетбольной корзины, и Бу сделал бросок. Мяч отскоком оказался в руках Вернона.

— Мне интересно, каково это, — взмах рукой, и мяч опустился в корзину. Он усвоил каждый урок своего брата.

— Это? — Сынкван поднял бутылку с водой и сделал глоток.

— Любить кого-то, несмотря ни на что. Быть верным и ждать. Знать, что где-то в мире существует самый родной для тебя человек.

— Ты слишком разговорчивый сегодня, — хмыкнул Сынкван, толкая его в плечо. — Разве тебе моей любви недостаточно? А верности?

Бу надул губы, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Я ему лучшие годы своей жизни, а он…

— Сынкван…

— Что?

— Если бы я мог выбирать, у меня под сердцем было бы выведено твое имя, — мягкая улыбка появилась на лице Вернона, заставляя Сынквана улыбнуться тоже.

— Ты такой невозможный, — пробурчал Бу, за плечи обнимая Вернона. — Если бы у меня был выбор, то это был бы ты, Чхве Вернон.

Но они не могли выбирать. Судьба давно все сделала за них.

Кто-то был рад тому, что все заранее решено, кто-то смирился, а Вернон ненавидел судьбу за то, что его оставили с миллионами вариантов, а ему нужен был один, который до скончания его дней предназначался другому. И Вернон лишь мог наблюдать, разгадывая один из этих вопросов. Почему ему было предначертано быть одному.

Телефон запищал, а на экране высветилось изрисованное маркером лицо спящего Сынчоля. Палец коснулся «ответить».

— Хэй, братишка, — голос Сынчоля раздался из динамика, а на экране появилась его улыбка.

— Ты давно мне не звонил, — Вернон грустно улыбнулся, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати.

— Хотел сделать сюрприз! — старший поиграл бровями, жестами указывая кому-то за камерой.

— А?

— Мы через два часа будем дома!

Камера переключилась, показывая младшему место, в котором находился Сынчоль. Их местный вокзал, с которого полгода назад уехал парень, чтобы встретиться со своим соулмейтом. А теперь они вдвоем были здесь.

— О, боже!

— Сообщи матери: блудный сын возвращается домой.

Послышались короткие гудки, а потом звук тяжелого удара — Вернон свалился на пол, смеясь и прижимая к себе телефон.  
Может быть, его жизнь и не была такой ужасной. Как минимум, у него были Сынчоль и Сынкван. Больше никто и не нужен был.

Вечером они вчетвером сидели в гостиной, и пока мать на кухне расспрашивала Джонхана, пытаясь получше узнать человека, предназначенного для ее сына, названные братья играли в приставку, успевая задирать Сынквана, который за эти годы в их доме тоже стал своим.

— Вы такие вредные, — пробурчал Бу, приподнимая руки Вернона и опуская голову ему на колени.

— Это все потому, что мы любим тебя, — отозвался Сынчоль, не отрываясь от игры. — Правда, Вернон?

Щеки младшего вспыхнули румянцем, пока Сынкван в ожидании ответа пальцами ковырял и так огромную дыру в джинсах на колене Вернона.

— Конечно, — выдохнул он, возвращаясь к игре.

Сынчоль усмехнулся, а Вернон надеялся, что брат больше не затронет эту тему.

Бу довольно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Иногда пальцы Вернона касались его волос, и это казалось лучшим, что могло произойти с Сынкваном.  
Они долго играли, а потом в гостиной появилась мать под руку с Джонханом, убивая весь их игровой настрой.

— А ребята, — Джонхан опустился на соседний диван рядом с Сынчолем и сжал его руку, — тоже предназначенные?  
Сынкван медленно открыл глаза, смотря на пришедших.  
— Нет, — отозвался Вернон, опуская джойстик на стол.

Бу поднялся с его колен, ошарашенно смотря на присутствующих.  
— Ребята давно дружат, — проговорила мать, разливая чай.

— А-а, — протянул Джонхан, смущенно опуская голову. — Просто это так похоже на нас.

Сынчоль закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку, а Вернон снова вспомнил о том, что никогда не сможет понять то, что происходит между его братом и Джонханом.

— У Сынквана другое имя под сердцем, — проговорил Вернон, поднимаясь с места. — Пойду возьму колу.

Они все смотрели на то, как удаляется на кухню Вернон. И каждый из них чувствовал жар, исходящий совсем нет от камина.  
Сынчоль хлопнул в ладоши, заставляя остальных отвлечься от происходящего.

— А когда приедет отец?

***

Это было похоже на заговор против Вернона, и он совсем не мог понять, кто стал его источником, возможно, это была вина обоих. Они были слишком близки: в школу и из школы ходили вместе, вместе обедали и вместе оставались отбывать наказания. Мир сужался до существования только их двоих, когда они были рядом. Они вторгались в личное пространство друг друга, давно перестав извиняться за это. И они точно должны были знать, что люди подумают на что-то большее, чем годами проверенная дружба. Все становилось таким очевидным и неправильным, но Сынквану не было никакого дела. Зато Вернон прекрасно помнил, что под сердцем друга не его имя, а его собственная метка абсолютно пуста.

Сынкван называл их отношения настоящей дружбой. Вернону не нужна была такая дружба. Не с ним, не с человеком, любовь к которому давно переросла дружескую.

— Почему ты не ищешь своего соулмейта? — однажды спросил Вернон, оторвавшись от домашнего задания. Он наконец-то решился поставить точку.

— Мне хватает тебя, — Сынкван снова пытался отшутиться.

— Я серьезно, — кресло повернулось.

Сынкван перекатился со спины на живот и внимательно посмотрел на друга.

— Я тоже, — кровать заскрипела и Бу сел. — У меня есть ты.

— Сынкван.

— Ну что? Или я должен бросить своего друга ради человека, которого никогда не видел?

Вернон внимательно смотрел.

— С другом ты вряд ли сможешь построить семью, Сынкван. Дружба — это максимум.

— Чего ты хочешь, Вернон? Чтобы я нашел его? — Бу поднялся с места, направляясь к парню.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел свое счастье, — они внимательно смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Ты думаешь, что с этим Хансолем я буду счастливее, чем с тобой? — пальцы Сынквана сжали подлокотники стула, на котором сидел Вернон. Если бы он был внимательнее, то точно смог бы услышать то, как бьется сердце Вернона. Или же не хотел замечать.

— Он твой соулмейт, посмотри на Сынчоля и Джонхана, они нашли друг друга и теперь…

— Не продолжай, Чхве Вернон! — фыркнул Сынкван. — Если ты так хочешь! Я найду его, но ты все равно останешься моим лучшим и самым любимым другом, понятно?

— Понятно, — Чхве грустно улыбнулся.

Ему не суждено было полюбить кого-то сильнее, чем он любил своего лучшего друга.

***

Сезон сменялся сезоном, прошла осень, почти закончилась зима. Сынкван все еще был рядом, все еще искал, Вернон уже не верил в то, что его друг когда-нибудь кого-нибудь найдет. Сынчоль смеялся над ними.

— У меня уже друзья спрашивают, не встречаетесь ли вы с Сынкваном, — как-то за обедом проговорил старший. — Может, вам стоит попробовать, а? Бу славный, и родителям он нравится.

— У него есть соулмейт, и это не я, — прошипел Вернон, отодвигая тарелку в сторону. — Зачем ему портить себе жизнь?

Ножки стула проехались по полу, и младший поднялся с места.

— Я не хочу портить ему жизнь.

Раздались удаляющиеся шаги.

— С чего ты взял, что это не твое имя у него на груди, м? — крикнул вслед Сынчоль, возвращаясь к еде.

Вернон точно не считал себя дураком, но Сынчоль каждый раз заставлял его сомневаться в этом.

Сынкван плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Верноном, радостно протягивая ему лист.

— Что это? — парень непонимающе посмотрел.

— Список всех Хансолей, рожденных со мной в один год, — довольно проговорил Сынкван. — Всего двадцать человек.

Вернон медленно моргал.

— Ты нашел его? — тихо проговорил он, не замечая, как сильно сжимает лист.

— Я обзвонил девятнадцать человек, и все сказали, что ни у кого из них нет имени самого прекрасного мальчика под сердцем, — Бу облизал нижнюю губу. — Это значит, что остался только вот он.

Парень ткнул пальцем в лист рядом с именем, отмеченным вопросительным знаком.

— С чего ты взял, что вы одногодки? Может, этот Хансоль старше или младше тебя?

— Не-а, — Сынкван покачал головой. — Я родился с этой меткой, значит, мой соулмейт — мой ровесник, я узнавал.

Они долго молчали.

— Ну Вернон! — Сынкван подорвался с места и залез к лежащему парню на спину. — Ты же сам хотел. Почему ты не радуешься?

Он не был уверен, что Бу понравится его ответ. Зато он скоро встретит свою судьбу.

— Я рад, — проговорил Чхве. — Слезь с меня, Сынкван!

— Нет! Скажи это искренне! Я ведь по твоей просьбе это сделал! Иначе мое сердце разобьется, Вернон! — тянул парень.

— Я правда рад, — теплая улыбка появилась на его лице. Он хотел, чтобы Сынкван был счастливым.

— Ты поможешь мне с этим?

— Конечно, — кивнул Вернон. И тотчас пожалел об этом.

***

Оказалось, что вся его помощь сводилась к выслушиванию болтовни Сынквана о поисках и о том, что он все это делает ради Вернона и его душевного спокойствия. Чхве лишь мог в шуточной форме отвечать, что любит его. А большее, казалось, Сынквану и не нужно было.

Снег полностью сошел, а солнце уже прогрело землю, заставляя зелень наконец-то показаться. Вернон думал, что навсегда запомнит день, когда Сынкван сказал, что нашел его. Чхве впервые задался вопросом — а что будет с ним после всего этого?  
Он знал, что в день их встречи его сердце точно будет разбито. А Бу будто чувствовал, поэтому до последнего откладывал это событие, все больше времени проводя в «дружеских» объятиях Вернона, выпрашивая заветное «люблю» и каждый раз придумывая сотню причин для этого.

А сегодня Сынкван вовсе не появился в школе, и Вернон решил, что день настал.

Рюкзак вместе с кроссовками полетели куда-то в угол в коридоре, когда Чхве залетел домой.

— Сынкван сегодня познакомится со своим соулмейтом! — протараторил он, перебирая ногами по лестнице. — Не трогайте меня.

Дверь в комнату хлопнула.

— Он, кажется, влюблен, — прошептал Джонхан, останавливаясь рядом с наблюдающим за братом Сынчолем.

— Года три как, — Чхве пожал плечами. — Но не думаю, что он когда-нибудь признается в этом.

— Почему?

— У него нет метки, — отозвался Сынчоль, поднимая рюкзак брата с пола.

— Ты говорил, что его усыновили, — сказал Джонхан, заставляя Чхве кивнуть. — Я слышал, что у таких детей стирается метка, с этого момента они сами вершители своей судьбы. Кто-то говорит, что они прокаженные, а кто-то — что счастливчики.

— В любом случае им вряд ли позавидуешь.

Баскетбольный мяч поднимался и опускался в воздухе, касаясь потолка и возвращаясь в руки Вернона. Он сам все сделал и теперь ждал. Как ждут приговора люди, что сдались с поличным. Сердце ныло, а разум метался в выборе, сказать Сынквану и, возможно, потерять его навсегда или скрывать до конца своей жизни и наблюдать за тем, как лучший в его жизни человек пытается построить счастье. Он больше не мог называть его другом, давно не мог. Наверное, с того самого момента, когда Сынкван впервые появился в его жизни, такой шумный и радостный. Полная противоположность. Наверное, уже тогда он знал, что пропал.

Телефон загудел, и мяч упал рядом с головой Вернона.

«Буду через пятнадцать минут. Нам нужно кое-что обсудить».

Раскрасневшийся Сынкван ворвался в комнату Вернона как раз в тот момент, когда мяч снова поднялся в воздух.

— Чхве Вернон! — раздался радостный крик парня. — Я нашел его!

Вернон не успел поймать мяч и получил удар по лбу. А чего он вообще ожидал?

— Да? — парень поднялся с кровати.

— Да! Он замечательный, Вернон, — Сынкван стоял напротив, покусывая губы. — Я думаю, что люблю его всем своим сердцем…

Если бы можно было услышать, как разбивается сердце, это был бы звук материала, рвущегося и трещащего по швам, такой, что на всю жизнь застревает в голове.  
Но Вернон сам себе обещал, и он содержит обещание.

— Я могу поздравить тебя? — он медленно подошел к парню.

— Но я не уверен, что он сможет полюбить меня, — уже тише проговорить Сынкван. — Если за все это время не смог.

— О чем ты? — Сынкван оказался в теплых объятиях Вернона. — Я думаю, что он полюбит тебя! Как тебя можно не любить, Бу?

Сынкван усмехнулся, обнимая Вернона в ответ.

— Разве? — шептал Сынкван. — Разве ты сможешь полюбить меня не как друга, Хансоль? Так же сильно, как я люблю тебя?

— Что? — Вернон пошатнулся, делая несколько шагов назад. — Почему ты…

— Потому что это ты, Вернон. Твое имя у меня под сердцем! Твое настоящее!

Вернон непонимающе смотрел.

— Я все узнал, как ты и хотел, — одинокая слеза стекла по его щеке.

Он впервые в жизни видел, как плачет Сынкван.

— Узнал, потом спросил у твоей мамы, и она подтвердила, что это твое имя, но ты был слишком маленьким, и они его поменяли, вот почему!

Они смотрели друг на друга.

— Ну ответь мне, Вернон! Что мне делать теперь, зная, что мой соулмейт всегда был рядом со мной, что я полюбил его, не потому что так было нужно, а потому что того хотело сердце! Как мне жить с мыслью, что он никогда не полюбит меня в ответ? Как теперь мне быть счастливым?

— Ты прав, — тихо отозвался Вернон. — Он не сможет полюбить тебя, Сынкван.

Еще одна слеза скатилась по его щеке.

— Невозможно полюбить человека еще раз, Бу Сынкван. Поэтому.

— Вернон!

Объятия Сынквана были теплыми и мягкими, как одеяло, что способно спасти от холода. Сынкван был светом, что всегда был готов озарить собой путь. Он был домом, который столько лет назад нашел Вернон, а теперь заполучил от него ключ.

У одного из них все еще не было метки, а другой носил под сердцем напоминание о прошлом Вернона, но теперь Чхве был уверен, что у каждого в этом мире есть судьба, даже если они не догадываются об этом. А его судьба имела самую красивую улыбку и теперь знала абсолютно все его секреты, которые не собиралась рассказывать больше никому.


End file.
